Jamais je ne trahirais ma famille!
by Yume O'brien Hoechlin
Summary: Il est prisonnier et doit faire un choix compliquer. Soit, il dénonce sa meute et révèle tout sur Derek et celle-ci, soit, il s'abandonne au torture et se donne la mort.. Que fera notre adolescent? Trahir, ou.. Mourir? Telle est la question.. OS/ Rating T pour violence/ léger Sterek, tout léger. :3


Coucou les gens, me revoilà! J'avais promis un Sterek rating M, et je reviens avec un tout petit OS Sterek, rating T, sans scène. Je m'explique : Je suis entrain d'écrire la fiction, et l'envie de faire un OS déprimant m'est venu à l'esprit, alors en attendant la Sterek M, je vous apporte ce petit bout d'histoire, légèrement déprimant (pardonner moi, je me rattraperai avec l'autre xD). Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et sortez les mouchoirs, ça va péter!

PS : Je blague, enfin je pense, elle est juste un petit peu triste..

Personnage pas à moi, tous à Jeff Davis d'amour~ Aucun Spoil logiquement, enfin si.. Un peu xD.

_(Merci ma Njut qui a corriger cette horreur remplis de faute, et qui a bien galéré.. Je t'adore ma bêta. Sérieux :B X3)_

Bonne lecture mes moutmoutes!~

* * *

Il est dans une pièce, sombre, fermée à clef. Ses poignets sont attachés contre une barre en fer, il ne peut pas bouger. Il a fait une énorme bêtise, mais il ne se rappel plus de rien, il a un horrible mal de tête et son corps est meurtris. Tout est confus dans sa tête, il se demande comment il a pu en arriver là. Il fixe le mur en face de lui, difficilement, il peut apercevoir la forme d'une porte, il fronce ses sourcils et réduit son champ de vision pour pouvoir mieux voir, sans succès. Quelqu'un entre et allume la lumière, meurtrissant les yeux du prisonnier. Il ne voit rien, tout est flou autour de lui. La personne se penche, le tirant par les cheveux.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici? »

Cette voix, il pense la reconnaître, on dirait celle de.. _La mère d'Allison..?_

Le flou de ses yeux se dissipent peu à peu permettant de voir le visage de cette personne, et il ne s'est pas trompé.

«.. Pour..Pourquoi je suis là..? Ma..Madame Argent..? »

« Oh, appel moi Victoria. Si tu es là.. Mmhh, comment te dire cela.. »

Le jeune homme est impatient de connaître la vérité malgré son mal de tête.

« Bon, alors voilà, tu t'es gentiment infiltrer chez nous, avec l'intime conviction de réussir à nous dérober quelque chose de précieux, un certain petit livret parlant de ''Loup Garou'' qui est important pour la survit d'un de tes loups ou je ne sais quoi, peu importe mais il se trouve que tu as raté, et te voilà attaché, dans une cave, avec des tortionnaires qui vont arriver pour t'extirper des informations sur Derek et sa meute et sur le fait que tu sois ici.. Alors fait appel à ta mémoire, tu en auras besoin si tu ne veux pas trop.. Souffrir. »

Victoria tapote la tête du jeune homme et se relève pour sortir, elle ouvre la porte et se retourne, elle se met à sourire de façon sadique, un homme entre à son tour, celui-ci semble plus âgé que la précédente, le jeune prisonnier se met enfin à regarder autour de lui. Il y a plusieurs objets étranges accrochés à certain mur, dont des chaînes, des câbles, des couteaux de toute taille, sur le sol, il y a des traces de sang encore fraiches. L'adolescent s'attarde maintenant sur l'odeur, une odeur pestilentielle règne dans cet espace clos, mélangeant sang, chair, fer et aussi une odeur de javel. L'envie de vomir lui prend, il se retourne difficilement à cause de ses chaînes et se met à vomir le peu qu'il a en lui, la bile qui s'échappe de sa bouche lui brule à moitié la l'estomac et la gorge. L'homme âgé l'attrape par son sweat-shirt rouge, il le détache pour le rattacher plus solidement à des chaînes se trouvant sur le plafond afin de le maintenir droit et les mains en l'air. Il prend un petit couteau qu'il relie à une batterie électrique.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver je suppose? »

L'adolescent déglutit avec le gout amère stagnant dans sa gorge, il sait pertinemment ce qu'il va lui arriver dans quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça.. »

L'homme lui relève le visage avec l'aide de ses mains, et le fixe tel un prédateur.

« Tu sais tellement de chose sur les Loup Garou, sur la meute de Derek et sur Derek lui même d'ailleurs.. Soit, tu coopère, tu dis tout ce que tu sais, et tu t'en tire avec un peu de blessure, soit.. Tu meurs. Car on peut d'emblée dire que ton corps ne supportera tout les coups que tu vas recevoir. A toi de choisir, mon petit. »

Le jeune homme se retenait de pleurer, il ne voulait pas trahir Derek, mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il aimerait tellement être un loup garou pour pouvoir appeler quelqu'un à l'aide.

« Laissez moi.. Je vous en supplie.. »

Le vieil homme, à l'aide du couteau, se met à couper le sweat-shirt rouge de l'adolescent, son torse est à présent dévoilé.

«.. Mais qui êtes-vous..»

« Appelle moi, Gérard. Je suis le père de Chris Argent, tu ne me reconnais pas?»

L'adolescent se souvient alors de ce sombre personnage, il se remémore la scène où ce monstre avait faillit tuer Scott, Isaac, et tout ses autres ami(e)s. Gérard prend alors le couteau qu'il a relier à la batterie, et le plante puissamment dans le flanc du jeune homme qui hurle à pleins poumons tellement la douleur est rude.

« Ne cris pas aussi vite mon petit, ceci n'était qu'un avant goût, garde tes gémissements pour plus tard. Sinon, tu vas réveiller Allison, et ce ne serais pas très gentil. »

Le vieil homme prend un vieux torchon, le loge dans la bouche de l'adolescent, et le scotch.

« Je vais donc t'infliger plusieurs chocs électriques, et quand j'en aurais décidé autrement, j'arrêterais pour te faire parler, d'accord mon petit bonhomme? »

Les yeux de l'adolescent ruissèlent de larmes. Il tremble de peur, il repense à toutes les choses qu'il a vécu avant d'en arriver là.

Premier choc électrique : l'adolescent revoit la mort de sa mère, il revoit son père se morfondre dans l'alcool et la dépression, il se souvient de son ami, toujours présent pour lui, pour l'aider à remonter à la surface, pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau. Il revoit l'étape compliquer de la remise en forme de son père.

Deuxième choc électrique : Il revoit Scott lui annonçant la fameuse morsure qu'il avait reçu dans la nuit où il cherchait la deuxième partie du corps, il revoit Allison entrer dans la classe, Scott se mettre à baver en voyant la jeune femme. Sa première rencontre avec Derek Hale, l'attaque de l'alpha au lycée avec Jackson, Scott, Lydia et Allison, la pseudo mort de Derek contre l'Alpha, la belle Lydia au bal, dansant avec lui.

Troisième choc électrique : Il revoit Scott danser avec Danny, les difficultés qu'ils ont du affronter, il revoit le moment où Derek à faillit mourir à cause de Kate Argent, le moment où Scott et lui étaient partis dans la forêt pour picoler, il revoit Derek, le plaquer contre toutes les surfaces possibles (ceci dit une petite préférence pour les dures), il revoit le moment où il a fait du patinage avec Lydia.

Quatrième choc électrique : Le jeune homme revoit la mort de Kate, suivit de la mort de Peter Hale, le dit Alpha. La transformation de Derek en Alpha, la création de la meute avec Boyd, Erica et Isaac, Jackson devenir un Kanima, le moment ou Derek avait encore faillit mourir et qu'il avait réussit à le sauver..

Cinquième choc électrique : Étrangement, il se souvient pourquoi il est là. C'est Derek, il a besoin de ce satané livre sur les métamorphes, celui-ci parle tout particulièrement des points faibles des Lycans, il le lui faut à tout prix, alors bien évidemment, en tant que bon Batman, cet adolescent stupide avait foncer la tête la première dans la gueule du loup ou plutôt du chasseur.

Pour le dernier choc électrique, le jeune homme pense à toutes les personnes qu'il aime. Ça passe d'abord par son père, ensuite à Scott, leurs souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, il revoit la meute, tous ses ami(e)s, il revoit la belle Lydia, et pour finir, il voit Derek et grâce à cette dernier pensée, il compris enfin une chose, cette chose qu'il cache depuis sa rencontre avec l'Alpha, cet amour incurable qui ne cesse d'augmenter, il n'aura jamais l'occasion de lui dire, oui, l'adolescent se décide à mourir ce soir, plutôt que de trahir sa famille, sa meute, et surtout, l'homme qu'il aime. Le vieil homme retire le torchon de la bouche de son prisonnier, ses yeux luisent de larme et de détermination.

« Alors, que sais-tu sûr Derek et sa petite meute? »

L'adolescent crache sur le visage de son agresseur, en souriant.

« Je te dirais rien, tu peux toujours courir, je suis prêt à mourir si il le faut, jamais je ne trahirais ma famille! »

L'homme allume la batterie à nouveau, laissant l'adolescent hurler un bon moment. Les premiers choc avaient durer 5 minutes, celui-ci dura 10 minutes. L'adolescent ne supporte plus cette douleur.

« TA famille?! Adolescent puéril, ils n'en ont rien à faire de toi, pourquoi tu t'entête à les protégés? Tu n'es rien pour eux, tu es.. Un humain, un appât, tu sais, les vers qu'on accroche sur les cannes à pêches, tu es exactement ça pour eux. Alors dis nous tout. Ne va pas mourir bêtement, pense à ton père, que dira-t-il en apprenant ta mort? »

Première claque mental : c'est vrai, qu'est-il pour la meute?

Deuxième claque : Si il meurt, son père va-t-il le supporter?

L'adolescent se ressaisit, il sait que Scott sera là pour aider son père, c'était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de tous les autres, tout ça, pour rester vivant et on va dire que, si pour la meute il n'est pas important, il est important pour Scott, son amitié envers est bien plus importante que le reste, il ne peut pas le trahir, alors il fait ça pour Scott et aussi pour Derek, même si son amour n'est pas réciproque, ce qu'il ressent actuellement pour son alpha était puissant et il ne peut donc pas se résoudre à tuer par le biais des Argent, ses ami(e)s.

« Je ne te dirais rien! Tu m'entends ! Rien! »

Gérard soupire et retire la lame plantée sur le flanc de l'adolescent qui au passage lui arrache un gémissement de douleur. Il attrape une sorte de poudre, et le souffle sur le visage en face de lui. L'adolescent se met à tousser, il perd du sang au niveau de son flanc droit, et son visage le brûle, il se met à saigner du nez sans aucune raison, à cracher du sang, sa respiration se saccade.

« Je te l'ai dis, le coup de poignard, c'était du flan, comparer à ce qui va t'arriver.»

L'adolescent continue de tousser, crachant du sang, encore et encore, son corps est douloureux, il n'arrive plus à penser, il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est là.

«..Achever moi.. S'il vous plait.. »

Gérard se met à rire, il prend un pique à glace, et se met à planter lentement le corps de l'adolescent qui hurle de plus belle. Il lui inflige de longues griffures le long de son abdomen, et, tout en prenant un vieux couteau rouillé, le vieil homme prend un malin plaisir à écorcher la peau du jeune homme.

« Tu ne veux vraiment rien dire? Stiles Genim Stilinski. »

« C'est mon dernier mot, Jean Pierre. »

L'adolescent laisse un petit rictus apparaître sur son visage, il sait que c'est la fin, alors une dernière blague pour la route. Il ferme les yeux, il s'excuse auprès de ses proches, il demande pardon. Le vieil homme le plante au niveau de la cage thoracique, pile poile au niveau de son cœur, lui fracassant plusieurs côtes au passage. C'est dans un dernier hurlement que le jeune prisonnier rend l'âme. Son souffle ralentit, au final, il n'a rien dit, il a préféré sauver sa meute, plutôt que de se sauver lui. Sa vie n'est pas importante, il le sait, comparer à la vie de son meilleur ami, la vie de sa meute. Si seulement il était un loup garou, il aurait égorger cet homme répugnant. Une porte tombe au sol, le vieil homme hurle, il tombe au sol, mort. Des grognements retentissent, des gens parlent, on peut entendre des sanglots étouffés leurs voix, un homme arrache les chaînes du prisonnier et le pose au sol délicatement. Une morsure se forme dans la nuque de celui-ci inerte, des cris, des larmes, des gens paniquent autour du corps sans vie.

Il n'y a plus aucun battement de cœur venant de l'adolescent. Plus rien, le vide total, son corps est froid. Un loup hurle de douleur, de détresse, qui est-ce?

Des minutes, des heures, et une journée passe sans qu'on ne s'en rend compte, tout le monde pleure la mort de l'adolescent, ils sont tous au même endroit, ils ne veulent pas bouger. L'homme qui a mordu l'adolescent se lève, essuyant ses yeux, ses mains sont pleines de sang.

«.. C'est finis..»

Une jeune fille se met à hurler, elle tombe sur ses genoux, un autre homme tente de la maintenir, tout le monde pleure.

Un jeune homme vient d'arriver, il s'étale sur le corps froid, et pleure à chaude larme, accompagner d'un autre jeune homme. Le plus vieux se met à frapper un mur, le massacrant. Le corps sans vie de Stiles le rend fou, il frappe plusieurs fois dans le corps de Gérard, qui est lui aussi, mort. Un jeune homme l'attrape par derrière, essayant de le canaliser. Le plus vieux, tombe au sol, il n'arrive plus à bouger, la rage et la peine le ronge ainsi que tout ses sentiments gênants. Ils ont perdu un ami, un membre de la meute, un membre de leur nouvelle famille, tout ça pour un stupide livre. L'Alpha s'en veut, il aurait préféré mourir à sa place, plutôt que d'avoir la mort de l'adolescent sur la conscience. Le jeune homme étalé sur le corps du mort se redresse, ses larmes afflux sur ses joues, ne voulant guère s'arrêter. Il tremble, ce corps, c'est celui de son meilleur ami, et il n'a rien pus faire pour le sauver. La jeune femme blonde au sol, est en pleine crise de panique, le plus basané de tous est proche d'elle, la tenant par les épaules, après tout, aider "son compagnon" en pleine crise, quoi de plus naturel. Le plus grand et blond de tous, est à côté du corps lui aussi, assis à côté, plier sur lui même, la main sur les cheveux du cadavre, son corps est froid. Il n'y a donc plus aucun espoir maintenant.. Tout le monde se lève, le meilleur ami du défunt se dirige vers la porte, accompagné de la blonde et du blond. L'alpha lui, ne bouge pas. Tout est finis, il n'y aura plus jamais d'adolescent hyperactif, plus de questions idiotes, plus de confident, de larbin, de Batman, ni même de Robin, plus rien, plus de Stiles, plus jamais...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un battement faible résonne dans les oreilles de tout les loups présent.

Tout le monde s'arrête.

Un deuxième battement cogne un peu plus fort.

Le jeune brun se retourne, en fixant le corps.

Puis plusieurs battements résonnent dans leurs oreilles, assez régulier.

Le plus vieux se jette sur le corps de l'adolescent, lui relevant la tête.

« St-.. Stiles?! Tu m'entends..?! »

L'adolescent ouvre les yeux difficilement, il lutte pour les ouvrir, et finalement, il regarde les oculaires rouges qui le fixe, avec cette pointe de sentiment débordant ses belles pupilles. Il pose sa main sur la joue de celui-ci.

«.. Hey.. Mon batman...»

Silence. Tout le monde reste choquer, puis l'adolescent se met à sourire.

«.. Merci... »

Ses blessures n'ont pas totalement guérit, Il n'est pas un loup garou, ni même autre chose, il est tout simplement Stiles. C'est étrange, mais tout le monde s'en moque, il est vivant, et c'est le plus important, ils feront des recherches plus tard.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça..»

L'adolescent, en cet instant, à pu montrer toute sa loyauté envers sa meute, ainsi que son amour envers Derek. Il se redresse du mieux qu'il peut et embrasse faiblement le loup en face de lui, sous les regards peu choquer de l'assemblée, après tout, Stiles ne sait et ne saura jamais garder un secret; et surtout pas avec sa meute, son cœur le trahirait toujours, merci les loups Garou et leurs super dons.

3 mois plus tard.

L'enterrement de Gérard Argent. La meute se trouve chez Derek, tout le monde est là, heureux, plus vivant que jamais, entamant les recherches sur l'humain hyperactif qui est d'ailleurs blottit dans les bras de son l'Alpha, et oui, ses sentiments sont réciproques, même si ils leurs a fallut du temps pour le comprendre.

«... Mourir pour la meute, pour ta "famille".. Pour moi.. Stiles, tu es un adolescent inconscient.. »

«.. Rectification : un adolescent amoureux, et fidèle. Je ne trahirai jamais ma famille.. Les gens que j'aime. »

C'est dans un doux baiser que Stiles se met à sourire, béatement, accompagné d'un léger sourire à la Derek Hale.

END.

* * *

Alors alors, pleurer, pas pleurer? Envie de me tuer? Pas me tuer?

C'est un happy end quand même! (j'suis trop gentille, et méchante avec Stiles.. Mon pauvre amour!~) Vous en avez penser quoi? ^^

Gros bisous, je vous adore mes moutmoutes!~


End file.
